DGray Man Gone Wrong
by D.Gray Man Sorrow Invoked
Summary: Tyki eats oreos, lavi gets hyper, and allen beats up the debt collectors. wont this be fun! REPOSTED! merry early christmass!


Hey, everyone! its saku-chan. (strange nickname i know, long story, dont ask....) anyway i allmost forgot,  
I DO NOT OWN DGM!

also any and all flames will be used to commemorate the dead! ooh, look, isn't it shiny!

also, please review, they are greatly appreciated!

__________________ Tyki Room  
"Um where am I?" Tyki Mikk, a tall Portuguese man with curly black hair, asked in confusion. "ROAD! If this is a joke, its NOT funny…" he yelled, angry at her because he had a fairly strong inclination she was behind this prank.  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" a sudden bone chilling laugh permeated everything, sending a chill down Tyki's spine. Before some music started to play.  
In the tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki room  
In the tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki room  
All the birds sing words  
And the flowers croon  
In the tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki room  
"What the… Where the heck is that annoying music coming from?!" Tyki Exclaimed. Suddenly the room began to change, tropical trees sprouting from nothing as well as many different tropical birds (mostly parrots…).  
"Road… it's not funny anymore, GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Tyki screamed.  
But no one answered, and suddenly he caught sight of a beach… "Tease?! What Are you doing here?" the moment they noticed him they began to dive-bomb him, flocking around him like moths to the fire.  
"GAH! Get off me!" tyki screamed, struggling to get them off of himself; when he suddenly found it harder and harder to move. Moments later he fell off the bed, effectively waking him up. "OK, that's the last time I accept some of skin's Double Stuph Oreos before bed, its not good for my health!"  
(in another room)  
"Ha-ha, that was hilarious! We will have to do that again some time! I even managed to tape it!" Road exclaimed cheerfully!

____________________ Lavi's B-Day Sugar High  
"Oh, Hello, lavi, what can I get for you today?" Jerry asked, oblivious to the gigantic mess that was what that day would become.  
"Hello, Jerry! Today, I would like to have carrot cake, ice-cream, and chocolate, lots and lots of chocolate!" lavi exclaimed exuberantly.  
"Um, aren't those things for desert? If so, why are you ordering them for breakfast?" Jerry asked, thoroughly confused.  
"Because, today is the one day of the year that I am allowed to do this, today is my birthday!" lavi explained cheerfully as usual.  
"O-K! … One moment!" Jerry exclaimed before going behind the counter.  
(Half an hour later…………………)  
"Hello, Everybody!" lavi shouted, completely consumed by his sugar high and natural hyperness. "I'm Guna sing a song!! 'Here's a llama; there's a llama; and another little llama; fuzzy llama; funny llama; llama llama duck.' " he sang, making every one scream at the horror, but rather that finish the song he had allready started, he started Another song half way through the first song. " 'Nyan nyan, nyan nyan, nihao nyan! Gorgeous, delicious, deculture' " he sang, not even close to being in tune with the actual song.  
"oh, bookman, what would you like today?" jerry asked.  
"Nothing, just here to pick up my stupid apprentice." Bookman replied before hitting lavi in the back of the head, and dragged him away complaining all the way ("EH?! But panda, I didn't even get to sing caramelldansen!"; "Don't call me Panda! And no more singing, you're giving us all a headache!")

__________________ April fools!  
"Allen!" Cross yelled, "Where are you kawaii deshi? (1)"  
"S-Shishiou? (2) Allen asked nervously, cross never called him that EVER. Which could only mean something bad was about to happen.  
"Allen, are you ok? Come here." Cross stated.  
"Shishiou? Are you feeling well? Were you drinking again?" Allen asked, even more confused than before. Now Cross was being Nice to Allen?! The only logical explanations were that he either had been drinking again (for cross is quite the heavy drinker) or he was about to be bombarded with more debt, either one was a possibility.  
"I am feeling fine, and No, whatever gave you that idea?" cross asked.  
"Really? Then why are you acting so strange? Normally you would have dumped a pile of your debts on my head and told me that they had to be paid off within a day or so by this point in the conversation. " Allen stated, backing away from cross slowly, if he wasn't drunk, then that meant that there was a gigantic pile of debt with his name on just around the bend…  
"I know, but I have changed since you last saw me (2 days ago…), I am a changed man!" he said, glomping Allen before he could get away.  
"I-I don't believe you." Allen stuttered, trying to get away from his masters iron grip without seeming rude.  
"Heh, Smart boy. April Fools! Well, Debt collectors, this is the one that will pay you back. Bye Bye, now, Baka Deshi!(3)" Cross exclaimed before running like a pack of wolves were chasing him.  
"EH?!" Allen screamed, "Shishiou!" Allen Exclaimed, Exasperated, before changing over to "Dark Allen", "Well now, you guys up for a game of cards?"  
(25 minutes later)  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! He is the devil in disguise! Run for your lives!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed one of the fatter debt collectors in a girly voice, as he and the entire swarm of debt collectors that had been crowding around Allen earlier ran out of the room as if their lives depended upon it. And all the while "Dark Allen" Laughed.  
__________________ END!  
1= Kawaii Deshi- cute apprentice (did I spell apprentice right?)  
2= Shishiou- Master (again, spelling?)  
3= Baka Deshi- Stupid apprentice (and again SP?)


End file.
